Mama Fratelli
Mama Fratelli is the leader of the Fratelli criminal family. Appearance Mama Fratelli is an elderly woman with mid-length, graying brown hair. She wears a black beret, a pearl necklace, a black dress with a black cardigan, black stockings or pantyhose, and black dress shoes. On her left arm is a tattoo that reads "son". She is also seen wearing a watch and driving gloves at the beginning of the film. Involvement After helping her son escape from Clatsop County Jail, Mama Fratelli leads the Astoria police on a wild goose chase. With quick thinking, she drives her Jeep Cherokee XJ down through an ORV race on the beach. Blending into the rest of the cars, she heads back to her hideout at the Lighthouse Lounge, north of Cannon Beach. When two FBI agents come knocking on her door, they let them in and shoot them dead. Their evening is interrupted again when a group of boys enter the establishment. Mama Fratelli, having previously seen them peeking through an open window, questions why they're here. She plays along, offering them to order something to eat; when Mouth starts running his mouth, she threatens to cut off his tongue, at which making them shut up. Offering them a drink that could be alcohol instead of water, she instructs Mikey to "stay to the right" when he goes down to use the bathroom. When his brother arrives to take the Goonies back home, an exasperated Mama Fratelli gets back to work, taking the first dead body out to be dumped. Returning home, she heads downstairs to get the other body and discovers traces of people breaking in. She orders her sons to take the second body out to be discarded; when they arrive home, she leads an interrogation on Chunk, who had been caught by Francis and Jake. While not believing him at first, a colony of bats flies out of a hidden entrance in the fireplace. They lock the boy up with her more unfortunate son and head down into the caverns below. After enduring booby traps left by one of the Goonies, the Fratellis catch up. However, the kids get away after a series of circumstances with her sons injuring themselves. They re-encounter the Goonies on the Inferno, where Mama Fratelli threatens them with a gun. With Data's quick thinking and bad luck with his inventions, she drops the revolver and it falls to lower levels of the ship. Arming herself with an old pirate cutlass, she and her sons force the Goonies to give up their treasure. She pushes Andy off the ship, with the intent to do the same to the rest of the kids, but is stopped when Chunk and Sloth finally arrive. As the Goonies flee the ship, Sloth and his brothers have a quick fight; they are easily subdued and he confronts his mother. Mama Fratelli attempts to pacify him by singing a lullaby, but it backfires as it only reminds him of how she dropped him as a baby. She's picked up and dropped off the side of the ship, into the water below. Climbing back up, she cuts down her other sons and goes to loot the rest of One-Eyed Willy's treasure. Here, she sets off another booby trap, which starts the cave-in of the entire cavern. She flags down Sloth while they try to escape, who stays behind to help them. They manage to get out of the cave alive and, after hiking up to Cauldron Point, she is arrested by the Astoria police. Behind the scenes Mama Fratelli is portrayed by Anne Ramsey. In the scenes where she and Jake argue and she slaps him, the slaps are real. Richard Donner instructed Ramsey to hit Robert Davi as hard as she could. Gallery MamaFratelli.png Mama_knife.png|Mama Fratelli threatening to cut out Mouth's tongue. Mama_gun.png|Mama Fratelli threatening Jake with a revolver. MamaFratelli_3.png MamaFratelli_4.png|"Now that sounds like a great idea!" Fratellis_Data.png|Mama Fratelli's gun being suction cupped by Data's belt. Mama_Andy.png|Mama Fratelli leading Andy to the gangplank. Mama_sword.png|"Two down! Who's next?" Fratellis 4.png|Sloth confronting his mother. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Female characters Category:Fratellis